Trapped
by sweeney45
Summary: Yugi is stuck in the Millennium Puzzle with his worst nightmare. Can Yami save him before it's too late? Rated for violence.


**A/N: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or its characters.**

**This is something that just came to me. Blame lack of sleep.**

Yugi yelped as the door slammed shut, sealing his only escape route. Tugging uselessly on the iron handle, he stiffened when Bakura laughed behind him. Ice-cold fingers grasped the chain of the Millennium Puzzle and yanked viciously, the links digging into his throat. Gasping desperately for breath, the shorter teen felt himself being shoved to the stone floor, a heavy weight settling on his back.

"Your precious pharaoh isn't going to help you this time, Yugi," Bakura hissed, giving the chain another tug before releasing it. Flipping the teen onto his back, the yami knelt on his abdomen and used one of his hands to pin Yugi's wrists above his head. "Let's make this more interesting, shall we?" Producing a dagger, the thief drove it through his victim's palms, giving it a slight twist. Blood immediately began to crawl along the cracks in the floor.

Vision going white, Yugi screamed from the intense pain radiating up his arms. Drawing in a ragged breath, he felt the blade scrape against bone as it was rotated. /YAMI! Oh Gods, if you can hear me, help! I don't know where in the Puzzle I am, but Bakura's with me!/ Silence was the answer that greeted him, increasing his apprehension. /Pharaoh, are you there?/

"Trying to contact your pathetic friend, Yugi?" Bakura spat, wrenching the knife free, relishing the smaller teen's howl. "Well, it won't work, because I've sealed this room. No one can hear us." Hauling Yugi upward by his hair, the thief activated the Millennium Ring, its glow illuminating the chamber. Unleashing the energy in one huge blast, the yami watched in veiled amusement as his prey was slammed into the nearest wall with such force that several cracks were heard. Grinning wickedly, Bakura continued to use his magic to pin the teen while he advanced until he was a foot away. Crushing himself against Yugi, the thief gripped the frail throat tightly and sank his teeth into the teen's shoulder.

* * *

><p>...Yami...Help, please...!/

/Aibou?/ the pharaoh sent back, but the link the two of them shared had broken. /Yugi, answer me!/ Nothing. Frantic, Yami bolted from the room he was in and glanced around at the countless doors surrounding him. _Damn, where could he be?_ Hearing a distorted wail to his right, he snapped his head in that direction. Searching for any sign of his lighter half, the pharaoh sensed a faint tug on his mind. _There!_ Running toward a door, Yami tried to open it, but it refused to budge. Gathering his shadow magic, he exploded the iron rectangle off its hinges and rushed inside. His blood ran cold at what he saw, then rage flooded his body.

"It seems I underestimated your hikari, pharaoh," Bakura said, removing his fangs from Yugi's flesh. Licking his lips, he smirked widely, letting the body collapse on the floor. Shadows snaked around the room, converging on a trembling Yami, whose Eye of Anubis was flashing. Making to move, the thief found that he was somehow immobile. Looking down, he saw that more tendrils had latched onto his legs. "What are you doing! Let me go!"

"You harmed Yugi, tomb robber," Yami snarled, the shadows merging into a ball in front of him. "No one does that and escapes my wrath. As you're about to find out." Driving the sphere of black forward, it struck Bakura square on, engulfing him. "Go back to the Ring and never come back!" Roaring, the other yami vanished, as did the shadows. Hurrying to Yugi's side, the pharaoh once again used his powers to send his lighter half out of the Puzzle.

* * *

><p>Inhaling deeply, Yugi's eyes shot open. Finding that he was in his room, he relaxed until a flash of white caught his attention. Swiveling his neck, the teen stiffened before realizing it was his friend. "Oh, Ryo, it's only you. You have no idea what I just went through."<p>

"Don't be so sure of that, Yugi," the albino said, voice becoming sinister. Leaning forward, his brown eyes pierced terrified violet orbs, breath ghosting across the other's face. "This isn't over, not by a long shot. Mark my words: _I will be back_." Straightening, he left the room, leaving Yugi frozen with Yami growling savagely in his mind.


End file.
